Travel control apparatus mounted in vehicles are generally known in the related art that are capable of regulating their own vehicle speed to a specified speed based on data from SWs, external sensors, or navigation devices operated by the driver.
Moreover, hybrid vehicles utilizing both an engine and an electric motor as a power source, generate a braking force by operating an electric motor from the motive force of the drive wheel during vehicle e deceleration, and on the other hand perform regenerative braking utilizing the power generated by the electric motor as the regenerative energy. In this regenerative deceleration, regenerative coordinated braking is performed to adjust the deceleration occurring during friction braking by deducting the deceleration on occurring during regenerative deceleration from the amount of friction braking by the driver.
In such type of hybrid vehicles containing a travel control apparatus, a travel control apparatus is disclosed in Patent Literature 1 that controls the power source for quick acceleration during an increase in acceleration during travel control. A travel control apparatus is also described in Patent Literature 2 that improves the recovery rate of the regenerative energy during deceleration by stopping the regenerative coordinated braking during travel control, and achieving deceleration at the minimum torque that the motor can output.